


Give me a break

by da_renan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family, Healing, Hurt, mature - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_renan/pseuds/da_renan
Summary: Kagome visits her grandmamma after some trouble with Inuyasha. Will a certain artist help the healing Kagome? SessKag! InuKag





	1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha's crumpled red shirt peaked out from under Kagome's favorite jeans, from the bottom corner of her suitcase as if whispering for her to remember everything they've done. She tenderly pried it from her jeans and smoothed it out on the bed, and carefully folded it as if it would mend all the broken things that hung between them. Thoughtlessly she pulled out her silent phone from her back pocket, her fingers automatically finding Inuyasha in her contacts. Her fingers stalled in the open message box, all of their old messages haunting her. Her phone slipped from her fingers as tears swelled in her eyes, and the phone landed on top of his shirt silently.

Kagome didn't cry out as she threw her heavy suitcase off the bed, her underwear falling out as it sailed into the light blue wall. The mirror shook from the impact and the decorative butterflies swing their wings. She left the mess there, a broken pile of all the things she wore with him. Her pink tooth brush gleaming from her grey shirt, a week ago it sat next to his green tooth brush in his apartment, the toothpaste tub carelessly thrown on the sink counter. Kagome kicked her suitcase, her bare foot protesting in pain but it was a welcome relief from the sickening hole in her chest.

Kagome turned away from the mess she created and padded down the hallway, down the new steps and past her Grandmamma on her American's dad's side in the kitchen.

"Kagome, honey!" Grandmamma called out after her but Kagome just stooped down to shove her feet into sandals that weren't even hers.

"I'm going for a walk!" Kagome shouted through her closed throat and ran out the door before her grandmamma was able to turn the corner with her bad hip. She followed the flow of people, her mind not paying attention to the street names—she probably should considering this was her first time visiting her grandmamma's summer villa. She turned through winding sidewalks, the colorful titles the only things she paid attention to, or at least she tried to pay attention to, but all she could think about was then.

Everything was fine, she had just gotten off the phone with her best friend and older sister—Kikyo. They were organizing a party because Kagome graduated grad school last month and had landed her dream job—she would be a prenatal doctor at a health clinic, once summer ended because one of their doctors was moving to Florida. The flowers were blooming that day, bright bursts of pink and yellow on their—his small balcony. 

He came in, his face flushed and his beautiful silver ears twitching downwards, the first sign that something affected him. He wrapped his warm hands over her hips, used to the gruff way he'd grab her. It was one of the small things she learned to love in him, the way his eyes would shift and he'd gruffly admit something. He pressed his nose into her neck, making her laugh, but he didn't smile. 

"Is everything okay love?" She asked, twisting to face him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She just had to barely tilt her head upwards to look him straight in his pale gold eyes. She thought at that time he was looking her in the eye, but now she realized that he was looking at the bridge of her nose. 

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired." Inuyasha answered and then stepped away from her, his hands leaving her waist. 

"Okay. Go wash up, I made something different tonight to mark today." She was bursting with happiness, leaning back and forth on her tip toes. 

"What's today?" He asked, already turning away.

"It's our eighth month together, silly." She laughed and turned back into the kitchen, the pasta steaming lightly from the pan. 

He ate silently that night, but she was still content, knowing that he would tell her what was bothering him soon, he always did at some point or another. He drank three cups of wine. His gaze wouldn't meet hers. 

She heard him speaking lowly in the bathroom, but she didn't stop to hear who he was arguing with, but bundled onto the bed. She had set candles out, the soft scent of lavender mixing into the air. She waited a bit impatiently, moving her sheer lace lingerie to lay more comfortably against her skin. 

He stopped at the doorway, his silver ears drooping at the sight of her. He had dark bags under his pale gold eyes, and he didn't smile at her the way he used to. Her smile slipped slowly, she didn't notice how he clenched his phone tightly in his hand. He met her eyes, his gaze haunted. 

"What's . . . wrong?" She asked softly, trying to be comforting. She slid off the bed and strolled over him, but he wouldn't let her touch him, his muscles twitched away from her fingertips. Her fingernails were painted pink to match the lingerie. 

"Kagome. . . this is hard to say." He closed his eyes, the candle's light causing shadows to dance across his face. "I think we should take a break." It took a few seconds for the words to sink in, and she stared at him as if he spouted a second head.

"What?!" Her voice rose up an occult and she stepped up to him, her fingers clenching as she was waiting for him to change his words.

"We need a break." He whispered and he looked away from her ashamed, his triangular ears shifting as well. 

"Why?" Kagome asked, confusion playing in her blue eyes. She stepped away from him, her absurd pink nails biting deeply into her tender flesh. "Is there someone else? Do I not support you enough? Listen to you?!" She took a deep breath and then looked back at his ashamed face, tears bundling in her eyes. 

"Kagome. . .it's not what it was in the beginning. . . and I didn't realize it until I met—" Inuyasha started, his tone becoming defensive. 

"You're cheating on me?" Kagome whispered softly, horror echoing in her tone. 

"No, yes. Ugh!" Inuyasha threw his hands in the air. "It was nothing at first, but she understands me—"

"Like I don't?" Kagome stepped back before she hit him. 

"You do, but it's not the same. Her gaze alone opened something inside of me that you haven't in a month, and I couldn't stop thinking about her." Inuyahsa was avoiding her eyes again. 

"I don't. . . I don't arouse you anymore? That's what it's about?" Kagome covered her laced covered body, all the work she put in to keep him happy. She did everything he wanted, she dressed up, shaved, and even had intercourse when she just wanted to be held. She gave him everything she had. 

"Kind of. You've been so consumed in your classes, we were feeling distant—"

"It was finals! I just graduated!" Kagome's voice strained and she found herself walking towards him, poking him hard with each word. 

"Enough!" Inuyahsa grabbed her hands, twisting them until they turned pink and ached a bit. Kagome ripped her hands out of his grip, anger making her shoulders tremble. "She showed me what we were missing." 

"So she's why you've been gone all the time, not working over hours?" Inuyasha nodded, glaring at her. "Did you guys. . .?" Kagome couldn't finish the sentence, but he knew what she was asking. 

"It didn't start out that way. I'm sorry," Kagome turned away from him, her fury mixing with her pain so deeply that she wanted to scream or sob. He grabbed her elbow, and suddenly she hated how gruff he was, she hated the feel of his hand on her skin. 

"Kagome, I still love you. But please, I just want a small break to figure everything out. I need to figure out what I feel about you." Inuyasha pleaded, the anger still there mixed with sadness. 

"You say you love me . . . but you cheated on me instead of talking to me!" Kagome pounded on his chest, tears falling from her eyes. 

"I'm telling you now! I don't want to lose you, so please just give me a chance to figure this out." Inuyasha cupped her face but she shook herself out of his hold completely. 

"I'm leaving. I can't stay here." He didn't stop her, he didn't even stay to watch her pack up. She was mad, furious and wanted to destroy all of his things, wanted to rip up all of the pictures of them tacked to on the wall, and most of all she wanted to destroy the silly eighty dollar lingerie that bit into her skin. But when she came across his red shirt, the one he wore on the day they met on campus, she held it to her chest and his scent caused pain. That didn't stop her from stuffing it in her suitcase, hidden behind everything else. 

He was still gone when she called her sister to pick her up. The neighbors watched her sob on the front porch from their curtains, but didn't come out. She stayed with Kikyo, and soon her whole family knew that Inuyahsa cheated on her and had the gull to ask for a break. Grandmamma convinced Kagome that since it would still be two more months until she got her job, to come and stay the summer at her new villa. 

Kagome snapped out of the memory when four kids rushed past her on their bikes, their careless laughter filling the air. She didn't have the energy to call out a 'hey!' for almost being knocked over, and just continued walking.

She followed the yellow brick path into a park with an abundance of trees and children. In the middle of the park was a large lake, ducks and geese everywhere that people threw bird feed at them. A beautiful arched bridge had people fishing off of it, little kids on their tip toes to see their fishing line. The sight filled her with happiness tinged with her broken heart. She couldn't bring herself to look on all the happy families for long, so she followed one of the many forest paths.

The trees offered a much welcome shade and drowned out the sound of laughter, and instead replaced it with the sound of chirping birds that filled her with peace. She ventured deeper and deeper into the forest, her sadness moving to her subconscious as she watched squirrels chase after each other, they even passed before her ridicules sandals. Well Kikyo's ridicules strappy sandals.

Soon the path branched off into two paths, and she took the one that was more over grown despite her ill-suited footwear. She muttered under her breath when branches snagged on her short sleeved shirt, or when spider webs made her into a fighting master in seconds. But all of the discomfort paid off when the path broke open to a stream with a dirt in slide that she was able to climb down. She peeled off her sister's strappy sandals, her toes dipping into the sparkling cold water. Tinny fish swam up to her toes, nibbling at them softly. But the content moment didn't last long, for the time allowed her tears to spill from her blue eyes.

"Hey! You're messing up my shot!" A cold voice came out of nowhere, making her jump and her tears dry a bit. It took her a few minutes to pinpoint the baritone voice, but the man was there on the other side of the bank. A beautiful dog daiyokai with sliver white hair that fanned out like the most poised candid shot, was laying on his stomach with a professional camera aimed at the fish nibbling at her toes. He must have been talking about her moving them?

"S-sorry, I didn't—" Kagome's voice dwindled a moment when the man's cold sun like golden eyes met hers. They were so much brighter than Inuyasha's, there was so many different hues that she could glean from the way the light hit his well-defined face. "I didn't see you there." She finished lamely.

"Hold still, there's a bigger fish coming." He moved closer, his white shirt getting wet as he did so. His silver white hair came out from behind his pointed ear, hiding the magenta markings on his face. The strand dipped into the water lightly and floated. Sure enough a bigger fish slid through the water, its red and white scales gleaming. She couldn't hear the snapping of the camera but it must have happened because the man started to stand up.

The dog diayokai didn't say anything but wrapped up his camera. He didn't seemed bothered by the way his white shirt stuck to him, or that it was see through and that she could see his muscles. She quickly looked away from it, instead focusing on his face.

"Don't I get to see it?" Kagome asked, feeling like the man would leave without saying a word to her.

"No." The dog diayokai stated, his voice clipped and cold.

"Why not? It's my foot you took a picture of." Kagome pulled her sandals one, tying them hastily before standing up. Dirt clung to her thighs, and she quickly wiped it away.

"I took a picture of the fish and your foot just happened to be there." The man put his camera into a black bag, and she couldn't help but question if he was a professional photographer.

"But my foot is still there." Kagome insisted, crossing her arms as if to emphasize her point. The dog demon ignored her as he crossed the shallow stream, and walked right past her!

"Hey!" She started after him. "I'm Kagome Higurashi." she had to remind herself that it wasn't like home and that she didn't need to put her last name first. The dog demon didn't say anything to her but continued walking forward, ducking under all of the spider webs that she was able to avoid destroying earlier.

"This is where you tell me your name." Kagome whispered, able to pass under some because she was so much smaller than him.

"Sesshomaru Taisho." He stated with a sigh, an annoyed look passing over his unfairly beautiful face.

"It's nice to meet you! Are you professional photographer?" Kagome spouted off the question, undeterred from the look, because hey! He took a picture of her feet, she deserved to know something.

". . . "

". . . Are you a local?" Kagome tried to break the awkward silence, but her question didn't pry an answer from him. They were coming up to the end of the path, back into the large park full of happy children.

"Well I'm not," She babbled. "And I am kind of lost, so can I borrow your phone to call my sister? Please?" She tugged on the edge of his white shirt, as if he wasn't a total stranger, and she pulled back quickly hoping she didn't stretch out the wet material.

"Why would I let you do that?" He looked like he was about to brush her away and picked up his pace a bit.

"Because you took a picture of my feet, and because it's the nice thing to do." Kagome jogged a bit to catch up with him and then stopped in front of him, forcing him to stop or topple over her slight frame.

"How do you know I have a phone?" Sesshomaru countered, his silver eyebrow arching high and brought her attention to the blue crescent moon on his forehead.

"I. . . well you have an expensive camera, so you must have a phone." Kagome winced at her bad come back, but lifted her chin. He rolled his eyes, his mouth twitching.

"Fine. Take a minute and a minute only." He slipped an elegant iphone seven out of his pocket, one of those heavy duty waterproof cases protecting its grey build.

"Thank you!" Kagome beamed at him and called her sister . . . only she didn't answer. "Can I try again?" She asked, but was already pressing the numbers in again. This occurred a number of times, Sesshomaru's face slowly becoming colder, if not more annoyed.

"She's not picking up. . ." Kagome slowly gave him back his phone after the fifth time, and worried her lip. He took his phone from her and moved passed her, and moved out of the tree line. She watched him walk away, worry pooling in her stomach. She tried to remember where she went, how far she had gone, if she took a left or a right. . . She aimlessly walked to the entrance of the park and stalled there a few minutes, turning back and forth on her feet before going on the left side of the road.

Kagome was only walking for about five minutes when an almost silent motorcycle moved to a crawling pace beside her, making her jump and become scared.

"Tell me where you live." Sesshomaru's baritone voice came from the scary body.

"I don't think. . . "Kagome started to stammer.

"Get on before I change my mind." His tone became cutting, but his hands were gentle when he handed her a helmet, which after a second of hesitation she put on and settled against his broad back. She tentatively gripped the side of him, the muscles she touched bound up like rope. Did this guy work out every day?!

After she told him where she lived he geared up the motorcycle, causing her to slam into his muscled back. She lost her fear of the man and wrapped her arms around him like she would die if she let go, and considering how fast he drove it was a serious possibility.

Her fear did not abait, but rather they arrived at her grandmamma's house before she became white haired from fright. She slipped off the motorcycle, after reluctantly letting go of his waist. She barely gave him the helmet before he drove off, leaving her to scream:

"Thank you!" At his retreating form.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome finds a painting

Kagome tucked the yellow comforter under her cold, bare legs to get in a more comfortable position in her spacious bed that made the loss of Inuysaha plain. Sunlight barely peeked in through the curtains, marking the second week of being at Grandmamma's cheery villa. Kagome successfully avoided her family's attempts at making her go out, using the excuse of getting lost easily- which was backed up from actually being lost at the local park.

Kagome buried her nose deeper into Inuyasha's red shirt, the scent fading from how frequent she took it out even though it made her chest tight with tears, yet she was hollowed out at her core. T-shirt by Shontelle sang from her phone as she thumbed through the pictures of them together, her battery slowly dying.

They were so happy together in those pictures, Inuyasha used to hold her so closely that she was sure he could hear her heartbeat. Inuyasha's gold sunflower eyes were so intense as they bore deep into her, love or lust making them even brighter. . . She closed her own large blue eyes tightly- he was probably with that other woman. He looked at her that way. For all Kagome knew Inuyasha had this other woman wrapped in his muscled arms, his handsome face slack with sleep.

Kagome threw her phone away from her, the thud loud as it hit the wall. Her chest tightened again, her throat tightening as tears forced themselves out of her mournful blue eyes. Her shoulders shook with the pain of his betrayal, utterly broken sounds of heartbreak forcing themselves out her opened mouth.

She didn't hear Kikyo come in, but the hesitant feel of her older sister's caring hand was comforting, making large circles on Kagome's quaking back. Kikyo stopped rubbing Kagome's back to instead crawl under the yellow comforter with her as if they were children again when Mama was working late. Kagome turned her face into her sister's slim arms, tears rolling down. Kikyo placed her soft chin on Kagome's bedhead.

"Let it all out." Kikyo spoke into Kagome's hair, her other hand rubbed Kagome's back again. She took a few more shuttering breaths as the tears continued to fall, soaking into Kikyo's pajama shirt.

"Kagome. You need to heal. You're coming today and there's no way you're getting out of it." Kikyo sternly ordered after Kagome finished crying. Her sister's face was open with sisterly concern as she wiped away Kagome's tears, her brown eyes glowing with compassion. Kagome couldn't find the will in her to refuse, knowing how much her sister cared about her. It didn't help that it was her fault that small, dark bags were forming under Kikyo's chocolate eyes, so she looked away with shame sinking in her stomach.

"Come on," Kikyo pulled her from the bed energetically but looked at Inuyasha's crumbled red t-shirt with contempt, her nose wrinkling. "We going to need more TLC before we go out." Kikyo nodded to herself, her pale brown hair messily going everywhere with the movement.

"Grandmamma! Where's the grape seed peel off masks?" Kikyo called out down the hallway, dragging Kagome over the caramel and pink tiled floor. Grandmamma head poked out from the bathroom, her plump olive face happy, one of her false teeth in her round hands.

"It's behind the mirror sweetheart." Grandmamma answered, her heavy accent stressing the -roar sound, and pulled Kagome into comfort.

"Go sit in the living room," Kikyo told her gently as she shared a concerned look with Grandmamma. Kagome walked down the elegant stairs, her fingers gliding over the black railing, instead of causing a fight for being ordered- as if she was still a child. She settled into the glossy black couch, which sunk underneath her weight delightfully. Kagome wrapped her arms and legs around the square pillow, the pink petals embroidered onto it. She didn't have to wait long before Kikyo glided down, face masks held in her slim fingers.

Kikyo set down the excess face masks on the richly colored coffee table, a close-lipped smile breaking over her face. Kagome raised an eyebrow, pretending to be annoyed, but truly, how could she when Kikyo was going through the effort to make her happy? They took a few minutes to browse through the various peel off masks- some charcoal, grape seed and an apple/ banana one.

Kikyo unwrapped the apple and banana one, the mask smelled bright like the fruit, crisp in the air. It was cold and soothing against Kagome's needy skin. Her body slowly relaxed more as Kikyo curled up next to her, her pale face hidden by her own peel off mask. Kagome couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of her mouth at the sight of her sister, which made the mask slid down her face, and under her chin. Kikyo joined in, shaking her head as she flipped through channels, and stopped on Cooks vs. Cons. Grandmamma tittered in, her plump hands holding their breakfast of eggs, toast, and sausage.

"I could win that." Grandmamma announced, her crescent eyes crinkling more as Kagome took the ceramic plate, the smell making her stomach grumble.

"Of course you could! You're the best cook we know, Grandmamma." Kagome smiled as she peeled off the mask to properly eat her breakfast, which made both of her family members giggle again.

"Why don't you try?" Kikyo asked as she followed suit, the liquid glistening on her smiling face. Grandmamma made a sound again, shaking her head, her small pin curls whooshing around her head like an oblivious cloud.

"And then have to cook for everyone that isn't you beautiful girls?" Grandmamma pouted, her eyes still crinkled with joy. Kagome shook her head, a smile at the corner of her lips.

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror, frowning at her image reflected back at her. She moved side to side as if that would make her forget that this flowy pink shirt was the one she wore on their third date, or that the skinny jeans she was wearing were one of Inuyasha's favorites. Tears bundled behind her blue eyes again as she recalled the feel of him pulling her close, his triangle ears perked up as his gold eyes took in everything about her, from her head to her toes.

Kikyo knocked on the door and proceeded to lean against the frame, her arms crossed, as Kagome wiped away a few stray tears that managed to come out. "We'll get you a whole new wardrobe." Kikyo promised, her dark brown eyes pained at seeing Kagome such mess.

"That'd be nice." Kagome admitted meekly, her nose a bit pink from the crying, as she followed Kikyo out of the house.

 

Downtown was bustling as the sun beat down on everyone. Sweat broke out across Kagome's forehead as she looked at sun hats with envy. It seemed that everyone in the bustling square was wearing one, ribbons flowing out of them. She should have worn a dress, she admitted to herself as she continued to sweat under the ruthless sun, the flowy shirt sticking close to her skin.

People called out from their stalls, fruits piled high with bright handmade signs, cluttering the sidewalks. Grandmamma was busy looking over one of those said fruit stalls, her own sun hat making her blend into the crowd. Kikyo was pressed close to a store window, her hands cupped by her eyes to help her see in.

Kagome flinted between the stalls that cluttered the sidewalk until she came to a calmer section of the stores. People milled about, couples holding hands, mothers with their daughters. A bright flash of color made her look into a store, the windows clear like water. Kagome looked through the window to reveal art pieces of all shapes and sizes. Some were made out of wire, clay, which were all nice, but one particularly caught her attention.

The door let out a soft chime as Kagome hesitantly opened it, air condition blasting against her wilting skin. People were in small clusters, some in suits and others with tied dyed shirts, whispering to each other at different pieces of art that caught their attention. A large canvas was what caught her eye, the red drawing her eye from outside. Her feet unconsciously brought her to it, her mouth open with surprise.

Kagome's silhouette stared back at her. It was curled to the side, her hair separated with a muted gray against a darker background, silver tears fell from her silhouette to land in water, which rippled with richly colored fish. This had to be her! It was probably that dog youki! She scoured the canvas looking for a signature, and the one she found just had a fancy S.T. but nothing else.

"It's very exquisite, capturing the beauty of tears and connecting it to the fish. Draws the eye perfectly." A woman said, startling Kagome. The tall woman, made by elegant heels, smiled softly at her, her mono lidded red eyes amused.

"I apologize for startling you, I didn't know you were so engrossed." The woman turned her head back to the canvas, her bun swaying a bit with the pieces of jewelry glittering in it.

"It's okay. . . "Kagome awkwardly answered, her face flushed with embarrassment, her fingers curling themselves around her thin purse strap. "Do you know the artist?" She asked quickly to fill the silence that hung between them.

"Not personally, but I love his- or her- art so much. I admit I buy every piece I can get my hands on." The woman laughed, shifted on her high heeled feet, to face Kagome again.

"So you're an art collector?" Kagome wiped her forehead discreetly, the sweat making her forehead oily and shiny in the natural light that flowed through the large windows.

"I am, do you want my card?" The woman pulled one out of her purse in an expert move, her manicured fingers elegantly holding the small white and purple card, not waiting for Kagome to answer.

"Thank you," Kagome turned the white and purple card over. "Kagura Kaze. . . It is very nice to meet you." The woman- Kagura- laughed like a wind chime, her white teeth drawing attention to how fair her skin really was.

"It's very nice to meet you too—"She waited, making Kagome stutter.

"K-Kagome Higurashi."

"Well Miss Kagome, if you ever want to look at my art collection, or happen to know who our mysterious artist is, contact me." Kagura flicked her wrist in a goodbye motion, her high heeled feet clicking away, leaving her alone to stare at the painting.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three

Kikyo raised an eyebrow at the picture Kagome quickly took of the painting, waiting eagerly for her to explain why a person was painting her. Grandmamma was bustling in, her sunhat laced around her neck with a tray of her famous double chocolate cookies made with almond milk.

"That's a lovely picture dear." Grandmamma peaked over Kikyo's shoulder, her muted light blue eyes crinkling at the corners to see the screen a bit better. Kikyo brightened the screen before handing it to Grandmamma, her gaze not leaving Kagome who curled her legs underneath herself.

"Kagome! That's you!" Grandmamma gasped and slid in beside Kikyo, her eager smile joining with Kikyo's anticipation. Kagome fiddled with her jeans, nervousness slinking underneath her skin, which was silly! She had nothing to be nervous about, that dog demon was the one in the wrong by taking her picture without permission not her.

"I think so. . . "Kagome stilled her fiddling fingers and rose her chin to look both her sister and Grandmamma in the eye before she started explaining how she got lost in the park, and that it was his phone she used to call Kikyo.

"You should call him!" Kikyo started scrolling through her phone, which made Kagome's stomach sink slowly.

"No!" Kagome lunged forward, her fingers tightly grapping Kikyo's violet case as she protested. "There is no reason at all to do that—"

"-hello?" A soft voice came from the phone, making Kagome jump like a cat splashed with water. She stared at Kikyo with apprehension, her heart thudding like a drum in her chest and her hands became slick around the phone case. Kikyo made frantic motions for her to talk, bugging her eyes with her impatience.

"h-hi! This is Kagome Higurashi, from the park." Kagome jerkily talked into the phone, glaring at Kikyo for the anxiety that was rolling through her body.

"hn." Sesshomaru sighed on the other end of the phone, and the silence stayed unbroken for a good thirty seconds before Kagome was pressured into speaking- grandmamma shaking a cookie in front of her as Kikyo mouthed for him to come over.

"I'd like to thank you for the ride by, uh cookies. Today. If you want—" Kagome babbled with a sense of dread before Grandmamma's dry hand took the phone from her, laughter dancing in her aging eyes.

"Tashio, it was very rude of you to not come in." Grandmamma spoke into the phone, grinning. She nodded to whatever the dog youki was saying as both Kikyo and Kagome stared at her with shock.

"Yes, yes," Grandmamma nodded her head, her graying pin curls bobbing softly. "See you at four, young man."

"You know him?!" Kagome asked once Grandmamma hung up the phone, embarrassment still staining her cheeks.

"Yes, he was one of the nice young men that helped me move in." Grandmamma laughed softly as she got up slowly, her weight falling on her good hip. "Now I'll go start the dinner, we have a guest."

"Wait, why would you invite him?" Kagome complained, as if she was in high school again complaining about being dragged to camp. She dragged her socked feet over the tiles as she followed Grandmamma into the kitchen, scowling.

"Because you need to thank him for driving you, and I haven't seen him since you've come to visit." Grandmamma handed Kagome a large bowl, taking out yogurt and ricotta cheese as well as other things out of the refrigerator. "Be a dear and start the filling."

oOoOo ~~~ oOoOo ~~~

"Really I cannot believe this." Kagome mumbled to Kikyo, who was hiding her laughter behind her hand, her chocolate eyes dancing with mirth.

"I can't either. What are you even going to say? 'Hi, here's food, by the way why'd you paint me?" Kikyo giggled, softly and without malice.

"This isn't funny! There's a stranger that painted me! Talk about creepy, Kikyo!" Kagome shoved her sister softly, panic making her eyebrows rise comically high. Kikyo grabbed her sister's hands and squeezed them comfortingly so.

"You're right, he shouldn't have painted you. But now we know he's Grandmamma's friend, so don't bite his head off, okay?" Kikyo sincerely smiled, trying to calm Kagome's easily raised anxiety. It worked once Kagome took a deep breath, her heart slowing down a bit, as well as the thoughts of how weird this was.

The bell dinged softly, making Kagome and Kikyo share a nervous glance before Grandmamma waved them forward. "Go, go! I have to take the pie out of the freezer."

Kagome took another steadying breath before she opened the door slowly, as if she did it like that he wouldn't be there. But of course he was. If Kagome's heart wasn't filled to the brim with broken and shattered pieces she would have gasped at the sight, because holy cheesecake! Sesshomaru wasn't even looking at them in the doorway when Kagome opened the door, instead his shadowed golden gaze was locked to the right, his gleaming sliver white hair damp which stuck to his tight jacket, his helmet all but caressed in his elegant fingers.

"Hello." Kagome opened the door wider, making Sesshomaru's startling golden eyes to meet hers and it was as if he could see right into her soul. . . and he wasn't impressed. Kikyo pressed closer to Kagome as they watched the tall demon walk into their villa, his magenta stripes stark against the pallor of his flesh.

"You didn't tell me that's what he looked like!" Kikyo whispered in Kagome's ear as she closed the door. "If I didn't have a boyfriend. . ." Kikyo sighed dreamily, making Kagome stifle a giggle.

"Kikyo! Keep your head in the game." Kagome chastised with panic, afraid that the dog youki could hear her sister.

"Talking about—" Kagome slapped her hand over Kikyo's mouth, already knowing what was going to come out would be dirty from her sly expression.

"Sesshomaru, my dear, it's been too long." Grandmamma greeted the dog demon, surprising Kagome when she readily hugged him. "We made some stuffed shells, garlic bread and salad for dinner. Do you want water or tea?"

"Tea, ma'am." Sesshomaru politely answered as he took his seat, pushing his sliver hair behind his shoulder in a modest movement. Kikyo gently shoved Kagome in the seat beside him, waggling her eyebrows suggestively, which earned her a scathing glare in the process from Kagome.

"My granddaughter told me how nicely you helped her home and that was very sweet of you. But you know next time to stop in and greet this old woman." Grandmamma tsked as she poured him the tea she brewed not too long ago, her tone gentle.

"Sorry ma'am, I couldn't stay." Sesshomaru placed the cup to the side, his tone equally gentle. Kagome stayed looking at her plate, which she was filling up with eagerness, cooking was a hungry business!

The dinner passed with Grandmamma breaking the hush of their eating, Kagome not having the nerve to speak as she pleasantly ate her food, her eyes mostly flicking to the pie which Grandmamma transferred to the table.

"Sesshomaru, I really enjoyed the painting of my granddaughter you did." Grandmamma rose one of her gray eyebrows as Sesshomaru sipped his tea silently.

"I'm surprised that Kagome let you take the picture of her, I'll admit." Kikyo butted in, glancing at Kagome with a mischievous twinkle.

"Hn." Sesshomaru placed his empty cup down gently. " Ma'am, this dinner has been lovely, but I must be leaving." He swiftly placed his utensils back onto his place, his chair silent as he moved it back.

"You don't want any pie?" Kagome finally broke into the conversation, surprise making her sound a little sassier than she intended. "It took all afternoon to make, so sit back down."

Sesshomaru's glacier cold golden gaze settled on her for the first time since he got there, and proceeded to stare her down. "I have business to attend to."

"Sit down, I didn't have you come here to eat everything but that pie. It's already bad enough you took a picture of me, then painted it!" Kagome complained, glaring back at him as she cleanly cut the pie up, the sugary blue berries oozing out a bit.

"You shouldn't have been in my way." Sesshomaru coldly answered, but took the pie.

"You shouldn't have painted me. Creep." Kagome taunted, to the dismay of Grandmamma. Kikyo on the other hand covered her mouth again to hide her mounting amusement.

"Now, now, this pie is great isn't it? Kagome made it all herself, though Kikyo was the one that picked the blue berries last week." Grandmamma broke their mini staring match, false cheer as she held up the pie slice she had.

"Hn." Was all Sesshomaru answered, but he ate the blueberry pie without complaint. Grandmamma quickly filled a small container with a few more slices, and after she walked him out, her hands were empty. At least he took them, ungrateful youki. Kagome moodily thought, eating her second helping of that said pie.

"Well," Grandmamma clapped her hands softly. "I think that went alright."

"If you ignore how they all but fought at the table." Kikyo added over the sound of water, dish soap all but curling up her arms.

"Phooy. You better be nicer tomorrow." Grandmamma beamed, her aging light blue eyes crinkling in her plump face.

"Tomorrow?" The sisters echoed, Kagome mid bite of her pie, which attempted to choke her. She pounded her chest before taking a swig of milk to ease it down.

"Yes, I asked him to help with the heavy pieces in the back of the garden." Grandmamma took Kagome's plate, which was now vacant of the pie Kagome put her heart into.

"But why?! He's horrible! He was so rude Grandmamma." Kagome protested with a pout, her nose wrinkling up a bit at the thought of him coming over again.

"Now you're just being judgmental dear." Grandmamma chastised lightly. "He is a very nice young man, and you could use a friend here since. . . well since that boy." She sniffed lightly with disdain.

"If I wanted any friends I would have made them by now." Kagome crossed her arms, all but glaring.

"Kagome. . . I think Grandmamma is right. It's time for you to start being social again." Kikyo gently spoke as she dried a plate with a rose embroidered towel, her pale brown hair hiding her expression.

"But, but I'm here with you guys. I don't need anyone else." Kagome weakly argued as she started to wipe the table down, her motions aggressive on the gleaming table.

"Kagome." Grandmamma placed her dry hands over Kagome's angrily flushed cheeks, her plump face tilted up to look at her. "You're hurt. This could help you heal."

"I don't want anyone else, especially someone that has golden eyes! I don't want any friends." Kagome cried softly and was enveloped by her grandmamma's comforting arms, her hardworking hands patting Kagome's tired muscles.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter Four

When? Kagome slashed open the bright lemon, its juices spirting from the violent attack. When? How many times was he out . . . with her? How many times did he look her in the eye, after he was with her? It was like their whole relationship fell, all the colors dark and horrendous with sickening shadows of deceit. Her fingers became pink and white from the pressure she put on the rind, the pulp becoming flat as its juices pooled in the bowl. Her throat tickled, tightening the more she thought about it, the small snippets of interactions that she thought were innocent and lovely. Her nails sunk into the rind, her stupid pink nail polish chipping with the pressure.

"Try not to poison it please," Kikyo peered at her sister from the rim over her steaming cup of tea, her brown eyes still rimmed by worry. Kagome's shoulders relaxed as she avoided her sister's gaze, staring almost blankly at the remains of her relationship—the chipped nail polish.

"You know. . . a few weeks ago I caught him looking at engagement rings on his phone, he completely freaked out. I just thought he didn't want me to know, you know since engagement rings are supposed to be a surprise, I was so excited. . . I would day dream about how he would purpose." Kagome whispered as she picked up the lemon, her fingers moving over the damaged pulp with tenderness.

"Maybe. . . " Kikyo tried to start, but her voice failed with the knowledge that that ring wasn't going to be for Kagome. "I'll get the sugar out." Kikyo squeezed Kagome's arm as she passed, her face as troubled as Kagome's chest. Kagome watched silently as Kikyo carefully spooned in the sugar—the opposite way that Kagome would do, but maybe that was why she did it instead—they didn't want their guest to die of sweetness. Or instant diabetes.

"Why don't we go get our nails done at the mall later?" Kikyo asked, staring deep into Kagome's eyes as she handed her the large glass of the lemonade, which Kagome quickly looked away from as guilt curled like ivy inside of her.

"I'll think about it." Kagome quickly told her as she hurried away from her sister, unable to stand knowing she was causing her sister to act so hesitantly instead of being her bold self. She would have never asked before, she would have just grabbed her hand without asking for anything.

The sun blinded her as she stepped out, the force of the heat already make her forehead sweat as she crossed the yard, eager to make it under the shadow of the tree line. Kagome clenched the glass as she stepped on the worn path, trying to not think those thoughts she had earlier. Instead she forced herself to think about the rude guest who probably didn't get anything done at all.

"Quiet," his cold voice hissed as Kagome came into the area where the old greenhouse used to be. "You stomp like a bear."

"Humph!" Kagome glared around the area, ready to have her thoughts correct . . . but there was only the barest of the remains in the ground, foliage growing over them as if it would heal them. "You're supposed to be working." Kagome mumbled under her breath.

". . . " His eyes flashed out from the other side of the remains, which eerily reminded Kagome of seeing a predator when hunting. The small sight of his dark gold eyes and flash of silver hair disappeared, as if a ghost. Kagome calmed her heart as she came around the side, her curiosity peaking as she tried to be silent, which was impossible with all the twigs and leaves as if she was stepping through natures bombs.

She rounded the steepest part of the old green house, the ground declining uncomfortably, and it revealed the sight of Sesshomaru crouching on the ground, his breathing slow as his camera gave almost silent shutters. Kagome bit her lip as her eyes traveled to what he was taking a picture of and almost did a double take. The smallest of foxes were curled into the roots of the tree, his face softly curled into its body with a blue bird resting on top as if it felt safe.

"I can't believe it. . ." Kagome whispered as Sesshomaru slowly stood up, his own face relaxed in a way she never thought could be on him. He glanced at her, his eyes dancing like a sparking sun, his mouth in the smallest of curls.

"Ah, here, it's your lemonade . . . that I made." Kagome fumbled around her tongue, holding out the glass like an afterthought, which awkwardly hung in the air before he took it, his expression closing. It was like looking at a different form of Inuyasha close up into. . .well, the actual person. Kagome mentally kicked herself for thinking this daiyokai looked anything like Inuyasha, her heart twisting.

"So. . . you've done a lot of work. . ." Kagome looked away from the diayokai, instead catching a glimpse of the fox trotting away and the blue bird gone. Silence met her awkward words, the only thing breaking it was the soft sounds of nature around them. "Will you finish it today?" Kagome bit the inside of her lip again to make sure she wouldn't start rambling.

"No." He started to walk about, the glass empty and held gently between his long and slender fingers. She watched his retreating back a second as she took note of how his dark grey shirt and blue jeans were dusty with the dirt, her cheeks heating up as she noticed the curve of the dirt cupping his ass. The mortification jumpstarted he limbs as she rushed to meet his pace, her blood thumping in her temple with the hope he didn't notice her looking.

"Why is that?" Kagome cleared her throat, unable to look at him as they walked the overgrown path. Silence curled between them as they stepped over plants, coming closer and closer to the edge of the tree line.

"I have to go to work." Sesshomaru finally admitted, his voice so monotone he could have been a robot if they had deep voices. They cleared the tree line, the house coming out like a Victorian mansion, but the romanticized idea faded as they came closer, its villa characteristics became predominant.

"I thought you were an artist." Kagome inquired as she opened the door, raising an eyebrow as she imagined him painting. The air conditioning blasted as soon as she came inside, and was a sweet relief from the heat, moving against her sweat with a vengeance that terrorized her armpits and under her bra.

"Art doesn't pay the bills." Sesshomaru cut her an annoyed stare, as if that was the stupidest things she had ever said to him. With those sharp words he walked away from her, disappearing deeper into the villa.

"Stupid man, as if I don't know that." Kagome grumbled under her breath, marching to the kitchen with the idea of that sweet pie from the night before to ease her embarrassment. He probably was just a desk pusher, she thought darkly, his career non-existent. He probably wasn't even that educated! Ha! Stupid man. . .

". . . Can't believe he would be that- that- ugh!" Kikyo's voice stopped Kagome from going across the threshold of the kitchen, her muscles freezing as she realized Kikyo was using that same voice as before. The I'm-talking-about-Kagome one, where it's all whispery and concerned.

"We can't let her know." Grandmamma sighed, so Kagome slowly peered from the wooden side panel to see what was going on. Grandmamma was hugging Kikyo, her face scrunched up with anger and tears that were uncomfortable to look at.

"I know, but you don't think she'll notice all the pictures? The ring?" Kikyo's scowl deepened as she stepped away from Grandmamma. Kagome's heart sunk even further as she slowly backed away from the kitchen threshold as she heard Sesshomaru enter it. She fled up the stairs up to her room and locked the door, tears glimmering in her eyes.

"I have to know, I have every right to know." Kagome tried to reassure herself as she curled on the bed, opening the laptop and logging onto facebook, her fingers shaking over the keys. Small hiccups popped in Kagome's throat as she tried to process what she was seeing. There was him. There was a women. There was a ring. Kagome covered her eyes with her shaking fingers as she took a deep breath. It was going to be alright. . .

She uncovered her eyes and forced herself to stare at the picture, her face scrunching up. Inuyasha looked so happy, his fingers curled around her waist, his smile huge and bright—how he used to smile at her. The woman looked just as happy, her green eyes popping with dark makeup on her heart shaped face. Her short blonde hair was pushed back with her happiness, her tan toned arm wrapped around Inuyasha's shoulders, her nails pinching into the fabric. Her other hand rested on her toned leg that was wrapped around him, the ring gleaming on her skin. Kagome took a deeper breath, her chest rattling. She was the curviest woman Kagome ever saw in real life. . . and she was wearing the same ring Kagome caught Inuyasha looking at.

Kagome snapped the laptop shut, glaring at the cover. Fine. Fine, she huffed loudly as if could channel all her hurt and anger. That anger boiled in her chest, moving about all those broken bits, and no more tears her in eyes as that magma that was in her set. He could be with her, since he was such a cheating bitch. She shoved the laptop away and it hit the floorboards alarmingly loud but she couldn't bring herself to care about it, determination humming in her veins. He deserved her, she was probably just as rotten and unloyal as he was, and and ugh! She jumped off the bed, her teeth grinding, her nails digging deep into her skin.

"I don't have to be like this. He can just die! Ugh! How dare I ever love him!" Kagome snapped at herself as she roughly pulled out clothing and put them on the bed, as well as cosmetics. "I'm going to show that bastard, he'll see." She ripped open the door, her clothes, cosmetic bag and towel hanging over her shoulder.

"Let's get our nails done! I'm going to take a quick shower!" Kagome shouted down the stairs, not waiting for a response as she turned Pandora to the Beyoncé station and blared it. She turned to the mirror, her blue eyes gleaming like hell's fire and pointed at herself.

"We are so much better than this, so it's time to start taking care of ourself." She sternly told her reflection and nodded. She was done with this bullshit, she didn't want to cry anymore, make her sister stay up late at night with worry, or make Grandmamma's heart hurt. She still cried a bit in the shower, but her shattered glass heart was going to deal.


End file.
